As large communication carriers migrate to an IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) architecture using ENUM records, a carrier grade ENUM system will be required that can support desired characteristics such as scalability, fast response time, and overall efficient use of hardware and software resources. A large number of Domain Name Servers (DNS) today running, for example, Berkeley's Internet Name Domain (BIND) protocol are not equipped to handle tens of millions of ENUM records for large carriers. Such systems are not readily scalable and have been known to malfunction when processing more than 10 million ENUM records.
A need therefore arises for a method and apparatus that manages ENUM records without the aforementioned deficiencies in the art.